


College Won't Be Paradise

by ymeno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/F, Gay Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Marvel Universe, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sub Pietro Maximoff, Top Clint Barton, Top Natasha Romanov, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeno/pseuds/ymeno
Summary: Steve Rogers and his wacky friends are starting senior year. Unluckily for him, Steve has a major crush on Tony Stark, his best friend. While battling through highschool, his past comes to bite him in the ass, and it's his choice of life or death.Yep, college won't be paradise.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Senior Year is Hell

"Have I ever told you how much I love school, mom?" Steve asked his mom the night before senior year started. They were eating take-out from the chinese place down the road. 

"Yes, dear. Believe me, I've heard," Sarah Rogers replied, throwing her carton away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got double shift tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep." She quickly left the kitchen, going upstairs to her bedroom. 

Steve finished his rice and threw away his plate, before deciding to take a quick shower so he could watch a movie before going to sleep. 

Playing some quiet music, Steve showered, not realizing that his best friend, and somewhat crush, Tony Stark, was blowing up his phone with texts. 

After he hopped out of the shower, he got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and went to his room, before selecting a movie; Charlie and the Chocolate Factory to be precise. 

In the middle of the movie, Steve yawned. 

"What time is it...?" he asked himself, before turning on his phone to check the time. It was 10:30, but that wasn't the only thing Steve noticed...

15 new messages from Tonyy

'What the hell does he want now?' Steve thought to himself, as he texted back what?

A response came a few seconds later. 

Tonyy: Are we still doing ap bio together?? You promisedddd

Steve: Yes Tony. Now get some sleep

Tonyy: Yes sir, oh short blonde adorable one

That set Steve off. Tony thought he was adorable? 

Steve: See you tomorrow. Still going to stan's after school? 

Tonyy: Hell yeahhh. My treat remember?

Steve: Yep. Now get some sleep. Coffee isn't gonna help you tomorrow. 

Tonyy: goodnight, stevie ♥

Steve just left him on delivered. 

•••

The next morning, Steve woke up to his mom making coffee. He slowly got up, expecting it to be early, and he was right. 

"6:30? Who gets up this early?" he asked himself, as he dressed in a light blue button up and khakis. He decided to wear his new Converse, and put on a small gray jacket, since he got cold easily.

Steve combed his hair and brushed his teeth before going downstairs to find his mom leaving for work. 

"Have a good day at school, honey. Oh, and tell Tony I said 'hi'!" Sarah exclaimed, kissing Steve's cheek and waltzing out the door. 

No surprise there. She loved Tony to death, and always asked about him and Bucky. And that made Steve jealous sometimes. He hated how he only had one parent who worked constantly. 

Steve could never really remember his father well. He died during 9/11, and his side of the family just disappeared after his death. So, Sarah was pretty much the only family Steve had. 

A knock at the door pulled Steve out of his thoughts as he poured himself coffee. 

"Coming!" he yelled, putting the lid on his cup and ran for the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Tony standing there, holding a paper bag. 

"Hey, Steve!" he calmly greeted, smiling like he was on top of the world. 

"H- hey, Tones. Why are you here so early?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Usually, Tony would still be working in his lab or something. 

"I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride to school...since, you know, Bucky doesn't go there anymore.." Tony explained, his sentence trailing off. Of course he had to bring up Bucky.

Steve's best friend had graduated last year and was now in the army, so Steve didn't see him much. Steve knew how much Tony disliked Bucky; he made it very clear when Bucky took Steve to the movies one time. 

"Well, I'll probably be needing one. My mom left," Steve replied, "speaking of which, she says hi." 

Tony smiled. "She's a great woman," he said admirably. His own parents weren't as nice.

"Come inside. Nice outfit by the way," complimented Steve, as Tony walked in and shut the door. 

"Why thank you. You're looking good, too." Steve blushed and turned the other way, grabbing his backpack from the couch. 

"S- so, wh- what's in the bag?" he asked shyly, slipping a strap of his backpack over his shoulder. 

"Donuts. Got them especially for us," Tony answered, sitting them on the kitchen table. He winked at Steve, causing the smaller to blush. 

"Want some coffee?". Tony nodded, and Steve poured him a cup of coffee, handing it to him. Steve looked at the brunette and felt his heart skip a beat. 

Tony was dressed in a black polo and black jeans, paired with a pair of vans and a dark gray jacket. He looked extremely attractive, and he was to Steve. 

"This is some good shit," Tony said, having a coffee mustache. 

"You have a little something on your face, genius," Steve teased, before using his finger to wipe the mustache off of Tony. Tony chuckled, while Steve giggled. Tony's breath got caught in his throat. Steve Rogers, the great love of his life, just fucking giggled. It was adorable. 

"Uh, Tony? You alive there, Tones?" Steve joked, bumping into his shoulder gently. He smiled softly, and God, it was beautiful. 

"Y- yeah, I'm alive..." he answered blankly, his face slowly turning red. He was glad Steve was an oblivious little bastard because he didn't seem to notice it. 

"Hey, what time is it?" Steve suddenly asked. Tony checked his phone. 

"7:15. We still have some time, Stevie." He rolled his eyes. Steve was always a worrier. The blond looked up and caught his eyes, starting a little staring contest between the two. 

Tony won when Steve looked down at his shoes. He would never admit he was lost in Tony's eyes. 

"Lets just go, Tony," he grumbled, grabbing his phone and coffee before checking his pockets for his house keys. Once he made sure he was ready, he grabbed the bag of donuts and left the house, followed by a jogging Tony. 

"What the fuck is your problem, Steve?" Tony asked once they were both in the car. They had just left Steve's house. 

"Nothing, Stark. What's up with you?" Steve snapped back, glaring at his friend. 

"Nothing! God, clearly something is wrong with you!" Tony yelled, glaring back. "You've always acted like a dick to me. I wanna know why." 

"I- I'm not like that to you!" Steve argued, but Tony interjected, "yes you are!". Steve looked at him, tears filling his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, then.." he apologized, before the two were silent. 

•••

When the two got to school, most of their friends were already there. 

"Hey guys!" Tony greeted, grinning widely and swinging his arm over Bruce's neck. "Whatcha' talking about?".

"Just about how Pietro has a new boyfriend," Wanda mumbled, rolling her eyes. Her twin brother was dating a guy in college, who talked with a southern accent and spoke French. 

"Is it that Remy guy?" Steve questioned. Wanda slowly nodded. 

"I hate him," she growled, as Natasha grabbed her waist. 

"Babe, calm down..." she whispered, kissing the shorter girl's cheek. Wanda just sighed. 

"What do you think about it, Clint?" Bruce asked, turning to the male who had a huge crush on Pietro. 

"You know how I feel," grumbled Clint, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Ooh, speaking of your lover boy, look who finally arrived," Tony chuckled, as the group watched the familiar white haired boy get out of a truck and kiss the driver goodbye. 

"Hello, guys!" he greeted, smiling brightly. He was "fashionably late", clothed in a pastel blue t-shirt and gray ripped jeans, with his casual blue vans. His hair was as curly as ever. 

"What took you so long?!" Wanda yelled at him. "I was worried about you!". 

"Don't worry, Wands, I was just at Remy's. He's really sweet," Pietro gushed over his boyfriend. 

"Oh, I bet..." Clint muttered to himself, before grabbing Pietro by the arm and dragging him inside. The others followed, chatting about their summers and other things like that. 

Steve walked by himself, smiling sadly as he looked at his friend group. He really missed Bucky, but he had other friends to keep him company. 

"Steve, are you alright?" Natasha asked, walking beside him. She had Wanda's hand locked in hers. 

"Yeah, just worried about this year is all," he lied. 

"No need. We will always be here for you," Wanda told him, smiling at him. Steve knew they would be. 

Natasha had been his friend first. His first girl best friend. Then the Maximoffs moved from Russia to New York with their dad, Erik. Wanda befriended Steve and a while later Natasha, and the two girls developed a crush on each other. Sophomore year Natasha declared herself a lesbian, and Wanda as bisexual. Things escalated from there. 

Not that Steve judged. He was bisexual himself, and most of his friends were too. 

"Hey, Rogers!" Sam Wilson, a friend of Steve's, shouted in the hallway, causing people to stare. 

"Hi Sam," Steve replied, as Sam pulled him in an arm crushing hug. Steve gasped for air, causing Sam to let him go. 

"Sorry about that, Steve. Just wanted to say hi," Sam apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"Well, um..see you around, Sam!" Steve said, before leaving with Natasha and Wanda again, the other group already at their lockers. 

The girls stopped at Wanda's locker, and then Natasha's, before finally stopping at Steve's locker. He just grabbed his binder and a pencil, stealing his coffee back from Natasha. 

"What? It was good," she argued playfully, causing the other two to laugh as they walked to homeroom. 

"Hey guys!" Tony yelled, walking beside Steve. Steve completely ignored him. 

"Hi, Stark," Wanda greeted, waving a little at him. He waved back. 

"What's up, Tony?" Natasha asked, opening the door to their homeroom. Steve immediately walked in, wanting to get away from Tony as quickly as possible. 

"Good morning, Steve!" Mrs. Wilson, the teacher and Sam's mom, welcomed him. 

"Hey, Mrs. Wilson," Steve replied, sitting down at an empty desk. Of course, Tony sat right beside him. 

"Stevie, are you still pissed at me because of this morning in the car?" Tony whispered to him. 

"What do you think, genius?" Steve snapped at him, before talking to Wanda who sat in front of him. 

Tony turned around, a blank expression on his face. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the two. 

"What happened in the car this morning?" she asked Tony, perching her elbows on his desk. 

"Nothing, just had an argument, and Steve's still pissed with me. It was really stupid," Tony answered. 

"You were the one who started it, Tony," Steve reminded him, glaring. Tony turned to apologize, but Steve just put his head down and sighed. 

"I'm sorry, ok? I thought you were mad at me and I can't- I can't have that, Steve. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without you." Steve looked up and met Tony's eyes, before breaking into a grin. 

"You're an idiot, you know," he joked. "Of course I forgive you." Tony smiled. 

"Great! So we're still on for Stan's?" he asked.

"Of course we are, Tones." 


	2. Feelings Are Confusing- Tony Stark's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School has just begun, and Tony realizes that he's in love with Steve. But does Steve share the feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that interesting, but it gives you an inside-look of Steve and Tony's school life.

Biology sucked. It was the first class on the day, and after papers had been handed out, everyone got to work on them. 

Everyone had a partner. Lucky for him, Steve got Tony, and so they worked together, Tony having to explain things to the blonde. 

"You're so confusing, Tony," Steve complained. They were on the last question. 

"It's C, ok? Just trust me," Tony said, glancing up at Steve. "You do trust me, right?". Steve met his eyes. 

"Of course I do. Are you accusing me of not trusting you?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his small chest.

"No, Stevie. I'm not accusing you of anything," Tony promised, grabbing Steve's hand and squeezing it tight. Steve flushed, smiling a little. 

The bell rang, interrupting the moment. 

"Well, we have calculus next," Steve said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm stuck with you all day, aren't I?". 

"Ninth period you have art, and I have robotics," Tony reminded, as they walked down the hallway together. Bruce followed behind, texting his long-distance boyfriend, Thor. Thor lived in Australia, and they met on some astronomy website. 

"You know, I'm glad I'm taking AP classes this year," Steve sighed happily, walking into class. 

"Me too. Maybe I can tutor you if you need help," Tony suggested, sitting beside Steve. Steve just shrugged, getting his notebook out and started to doodle little flowers on a paper. 

"How come you're such a good artist? All I can draw are blueprints," Tony grumbled, tearing a piece of the paper off and looking at the flower. 

"Practice, Tones. Besides, I'm not that good," Steve argued, putting an elbow on his desk and putting his head on his arm.

"Bitch, please, you're amazing!" Tony whispered-yelled. 

"Thanks, Tones," Steve whispered back, before the bell rang, and class began. 

•••

Most of class was spent with Steve and Tony passing notes to each other. 

In Steve's defense, Tony started the whole charade. Steve was the one who ended it. 

After their fifth class, it was lunchtime. Naturally, the whole group sat together, talking about different things. 

Tony sat on the other side of Steve, and watched him eat and laugh with his friends. He really didn't want to admit that he was in helplessly love with him, but his heart wouldn't let him. 

"Tony? Earth to Tony!" Bruce snapped, poking Tony's cheek.

"Ow! I'm alive, dumbo!" Tony snapped back, his gaze shifting from Steve to Bruce. He heard Steve laugh from across the table. 

"So, how are you doing, Stark?" Bruce asked, glancing at Steve, and then Tony. 

"I'm fantastic, Bruce. What about you?" Tony fired back, giving Bruce a lopsided grin. 

"Pretty good, actually. Just trying to get two people together," Bruce answered, looking at Clint, who was laughing with Pietro. He gestured to them so Tony would get the jest. Tony nodded, understanding what he meant. 

"Sounds fun," he stated blankly, before turning back towards Steve, who was picking at his salad and texting his mom. 

"Hey, Tones, my mom said to stay over for a bit when you drop me off," Steve said, looking up at the brunette. "That won't be a problem, will it?". 

"Of course, Steve, my schedule's clear!" Tony answered quickly. Steve rolled his eyes. 

"I swear you love my mom more than I do," he joked, laughing a little. Tony laughed along with him. 

"Yeah, it's not like I actually love _you_ or anything. That would be crazy.." he mumbled. 

Maybe he should just tell Steve how he feels. Hey, homecoming was coming up in a few weeks. Maybe ask Steve to the dance.

And so, the great bastard Tony Stark, came up with a genius plan to make Steven Grant Rogers **_his._**

•••

' _Feelings are confusing...'._


	3. After School//Steve Rogers Is A True Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony goof around after school, and Steve starts to feel a void in his soul. Also, is wanting to kiss your best friend normal?

After lunch, classes began as normal. Steve was instantly bored again, until it came time for ninth period. 

Art. 

The class was pretty small; he recognized a few people, but none of his friends. Of course, none of his friends appreciated art like he did. 

A shame, but at least Steve could have some peace. Sure, he loved his friends to death, hell, he would kill himself or anyone for them, but they were chaotic. Really, really chaotic. 

The teacher asked the fifteen students to draw something important to them. 

Which stumped Steve. Most kids were drawing their parents, but Steve only had his mom. He tried to remember what his dad was like from previous memories, but nothing occured to him. 

So, he drew New York. He didn't have a photographic memory of New York, but he could draw the hell out of the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty. 

Steve drew the skyscrapers, and lightly drew the Statue of Liberty, making it seem more...vintage. 

"Alright, class, tomorrow we will be finishing them with oils or charcoals, and then you may take them home," the teacher told them, before the bell rang. The students rushed out of class, while Steve left the room last, mostly because he was admiring the teacher's work. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Someone was calling him. Steve glanced at his phone, only to find his mom's caller ID. 

"Hello?" he answered, stopping at his locker. Most of the kids had left, but Steve saw Tony at his locker. 

"Hi honey. I just wanted to see how you are," Sarah said. "When will you be home?". 

"Around five or so. Tony's coming too, remember?" Steve asked, shutting his locker and putting his backpack strap over his shoulder. 

"Of course, dear. Well, I'll leave you to it. Love you!" Sarah exclaimed, before hanging up. 

"Hey Steve, are you ready?" Tony asked, walking beside the blonde. 

"Y- yeah, Tones," Steve answered. Tony smiled, before linking his arm in Steve's and walking down the hallway, with Steve blushing the whole time.

•••

They reached Tony's car a few minutes later. 

"Its just us?" Steve questioned, as he sat in the passengers seat. He put his sweaty hands in his lap, fumbling his fingers around nervously. Being alone with his crush isn't how he planned the afternoon. 

School has been hell, but spending time with Tony will be pure Hades. 

"Yeah. It's just us, and we'll have fun, I can promise you that," Tony replied, squeezing Steve's hand gently and holding it as he drove off. 

"So, Stevie, how's your mom doing?" Tony asked suddenly. Tony would never admit it, but Steve's mom was one of the nicest people he had ever met, besides Steve himself. 

"She's fine. We're going to have a movie marathon this Saturday and she's excited about that," Steve answered, smiling. Tony grinned. 

"Maybe I can come. If she doesn't mind of course," he suggested, as he pulled into the all familiar parking lot. 

"I don't think she will, Tones," Steve joked, before getting out and walking with Tony into the small diner. 

•••

The two friends ended up sharing a strawberry milkshake, something they both enjoyed and could enjoy together. 

Tony ended up finishing the milkshake, mostly because Steve got full easily and let him have the milkshake. 

"Steve, are you sure you're not hungry?" Tony asked for the fifth time in four minutes. Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Tony freaking Stark, if you don't shut up in the next minute, I will pummel my tiny fists into your _oh so perfect_ face," he growled, standing up and dragging Tony outside. Tony laughed quietly, a perfect smile on his lips, and Steve suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. 

"Hey, Tony..." he muttered, looking down embarrassingly. The brunette turned to him, looking confused. 

"Yeah, Steve?" he asked, and suddenly, in a few seconds flat, Steve kissed his cheek before taking Tony's car keys from his pocket and unlocking the car. 

•••

Tony didn't stay too long at Steve's house. They just had dinner with Sarah, and answered questions that she threw their way, before Tony decided to leave, giving Steve an awkward smile as he did so. 

And Steve felt like a jerk, while thinking he ruined their friendship with just one simple, stupid gesture. 


	4. No Kisses in the Rain for Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers had fucked up, and Tony has to make sure he doesn't kill himself by standing in the rain.

Steve Rogers had fucked up, and now, he was standing in the rain, calling Tony for the tenth time that night. 

"Please pick up," he begged, sending a silent prayer to God that his best friend would pick up his phone and listen to his full, six notebook page apology. 

Surprisingly, his luck had seemed to change, because Tony picked up the phone. He answered the phone. 

"Hello?" the brunette's voice said, and Steve was nervous. 

"Tony, hi! I- um...I- I'm sorry about kissing your cheek earlier, and I've written a six page apology that I was going to say, but I'm out in the rain and-" Steve's rambling was cut off by, "you're out in the rain?!". 

"Um, yeah.." Steve told him, raising an eyebrow. Why was Tony so worried? 

And then it hit him. 

His health. 

_Well, fuck._

"Steve, you're going to get sick! Oh God, I'm coming over right away. Do you need anything? I'll grab you an extra blanket," now it was Tony's turn to blabber on, and Steve stopped him with a loud cough. 

"Tony, I'll be fine. I don't want you crashing because of me," he said, walking around the sidewalk, pulling the hood of his favorite hoodie over his head more, the front of them hood reaching his eyes. 

"No, Steve! God damn it, just go inside and actually take care of yourself, ok?! I'll get some pizza or something on my way, and probably stay the night with you," Tony explained to him. "Now, I'm gonna go. Promise me you'll go inside, ok? Can you do that for me, Stevie?". 

Steve's eyes swelled up with tears. Tony was so amazing to him, and he loved the genius with all his heart. 

"Y- yeah.." he choked, before sighing and hanging up on Tony, walking inside his house. His mom was at work, and so he just put his wet clothes in the dryer and changed into a hoodie and a pair of paint covered sweatpants, before settling on the couch, a crime show playing before him. Steve loosely tossed a blanket over him, covering his upper body and his thighs. 

The episode was halfway through when Steve heard a knock on the door, and he scrambled up to get it. 

"I'm here!" Tony announced, holding a pizza box in one hand and a bag in the other. He walked in, sitting the pizza box down on the living room table. "Here, put this on." Tony pulled out a blanket from the bag, and wrapped it around Steve, pulling him closer by the ends of the blanket. 

"Th- thanks, Tones," Steve said, blushing a bright pink. 

"Hey, Steve, can I- can I do something real quick?" Tony asked him suddenly, and Steve noticed his blush. 

"Uh, sure!" he answered, before being pulled into a chaste kiss. Tony's hands went to his small waist, holding him close, and Steve was shocked. 

Tony was kissing him. 

And he was kissing back. 

_Oh, what have you done now, Steve? How much more of a fuck up could you be?_

But did Steve fucking care? _Not at all._

Steve kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and running his hands through his hair, catching a few strands in his fingers. 

"T- Tony..what are we-" Steve started, but Tony interjected with, "just let it happen, baby." With that being said, Tony pressed their lips together again, pushing Steve into the living room and on the couch. 

"Wait." Tony looked down at Steve, who was thinking. "Why now?" he asked softly, his pointer finger running along Tony's cheek.

"Listen, I've had feelings for you for a while now," Tony started, sitting down beside Steve and holding his hand. "I just..pushed them down, you know? You're too perfect for this world, and even though we argue constantly, I just used that as a coverup." 

"I love you too, Tony. And even though you're some big genius, you're a real goofball," Steve replied, chuckling as he kissed Tony softly. Tony eagerly kissed back. 

"So, are you my official boyfriend?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow. Steve grinned a goofy grin. 

"Of course I am," he answered, before pulling Tony by the collar of his shirt and kissing him again. 


End file.
